The Demon's Quest
Plot Part I Robin returns home to the Gotham University and sneaks into his room only to find that there is a group of people led by a man in a jackal mask waiting for him. They hit him with a tranquilizer dart and he falls unconscious. Later, Batman returns to the Batcave and talks to Alfred about the fact that Robin has been missing for two days and his searches have been fruitless. Alfred gives Bruce a message that arrived for him. Looking at it, Bruce is shocked to find that the message, although addressed to Bruce has a note inside referring to him as Batman. The note is attached to a picture of Robin, tied up. Just then, a mysterious man and his servant address Batman revealing that they know of his secret. The man introduces himself as Ra's al Ghul and his servant as Ubu. He tells Batman that Robin and his daughter, Talia were abducted on the same night. Batman deduces that the children may be in Calcutta from the look of a blade and the rope they are tied by. Ra's agrees and beckons Batman to come. Batman starts to walk past Ra's but Ubu shoves him back calling him, "Infidel!" Batman gets angry at this but does nothing. On Ra's plane, Ra's explains that he has watched Batman and learned of who was obtaining the necessary goods to be Batman. Talia's description of Bruce Wayne confirmed his identity for her father. Ra's then starts coughing but refuses help, making reference to Napoleon. The trio make it to India and search for the mercenary cult supposedly responsible for the kidnappings. Ubu once again pushes Batman back so that Ra's may go first further angering him. The mercenaries attack and Batman easily defeats them. He interrogates one of the mercenaries and learns the children are now in Malaysia. Making it to Malaysia Ra's talks to Batman about the destruction of the Rainforest and blames him in part for it. Though Batman claims he has done what he can to help, Ra's says money isn't enough and force is required. They make it to a temple and Batman runs inside only to find that it's a trap. The door is closed and a large black wildcat is released into the room. Batman and the wildcat fight for a moment but the cat's abilities are no match for Batman's skills and ingenuity. He tricks it into his cape and throws in a knockout gas capsule. With the wildcat defeated, Ra's comes in and they find a map inside showing the Himalayas. Once again they head out, but this time Batman allows Ra's to go first. Over the Himalayas, Batman prepares to Parachute down while Ra's and Ubu wait on the helicopter. Ra's starts coughing again and Ubu makes mention of how they "must get him to one of the pits." Batman jumps down and while he descends; a rocket is fired at him. While he manages to dodge, the helicopter is destroyed. Batman then has to deal with gun firing thugs but defeats them with ease. At last Batman finds Robin but is attacked by a group of thugs. They are no match for him however and Robin is freed. Just then, the torches light and the jackal-masked man comes in clapping. Batman unmasks him revealing that it's Ra's. Ra's asks how long Batman knew of his involvement. Batman explains that he knew from the start. There was no way Ra's could know Robin and Talia were kidnapped at the same night, and the mercenaries knowing where they'd be and finally, Ubu didn't care when Batman went into the temple first: the only time there was danger to all involved. Talia arrives but Batman decides to leave. Ubu angrily tries to force Batman to stay but Batman overpowers him. Talia asks Batman to stay and Ra's explains that he wants Batman to be his successor. Batman refuses. Ra's is angered but falls to the floor. Batman checks him and finds that he is in fact dying. Talia says that he must be taken to the Lazarus Pit. Batman takes Ra's to the Lazarus Pit and at Talia's request allows him to be lowered in. Talia explains that that the pit has kept Ra's alive for six hundred years and it has worked now. Ra's jumps out of the pit and starts laughing maniacally. Talia confronts her father but he lifts her into the air and prepares to throw her into the pit. Batman tries to stop him but Ra's proves to be too strong to stop. Part II Ra's prepares to throw Talia into the Lazarus pit, but Ubu tells Batman that the chemicals will kill a healthy person. Batman uses a grapple to pull Ra's back and forces him to drop Talia. Talia then confronts her father and slaps him. He's instantly revived in mind. Ra's thanks her for his sanity and Batman for Talia's life. They explain that the pit will make someone insane and that it won't work forever. Ra's repeats his offer but Batman still refuses. Ra's decides that he'll have to kill Batman and activates a self-destruct sequence on the stronghold. Talia is upset but Ra's says they can just go to their desert stronghold. Batman and Robin are locked inside the room while it starts to crumble. Fortunately, they are able to grab onto the rope used to lower Ra's into the pit and climb it out to safety. After a daring escape involving jumping down a cliff and avoiding an avalanche, the duo sees Ra's leave. Robin claims that he's heard the word "Orpheus" several times. Looking it up, Batman discovers that it refers to a satellite that orbits a desert. Taking a plane to the desert, Batman infiltrates the stronghold by stealing the uniform of one of the thugs and joining a caravan. Once inside, he sneaks away but Ubu finds him and attacks. Batman is more than a match for his enemy but is soon attacked by a gang and captured. Ubu prepares to kill Batman but Ra's shows up and orders Ubu to stop. Ra's is impressed and wants Batman alive to see what he's going to do. Ra's explains that he intends to detonate bombs in Lazarus pits around the world. This will cause them to overflow covering the world in chemicals, which will kill 2,056,986,000 and restore most of the world's ecosystems. Batman calls Ra's insane, which only makes him and Ubu angry. Batman is locked up and left guarded. Fortunately, Batman has a lock pick in his mouth and escapes. Ra's activates the bomb countdown in spite of Talia's protests. Batman, however, has other plans and detonates a room full of armaments. The resulting explosions force Ra's people away while batman attempts to shut off the countdown. Ubu attacks him but Batman easily defeats him. Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and attacks Batman with a sword. Batman takes up a sword and the two fight. The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Batman throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance and falls towards the pit himself. Batman tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit. Batman and Talia leave the stronghold and they go their separate ways. Batman believes that Ra's is dead but Ra's emerges from the pit laughing manically. Continuity * When Ra's explains how he deduced Batman's secret identity, he references "Off Balance," where his daughter, Talia, saw Batman without his mask. Background Information * The episode is based on the comics stories "Daughter of the Demon" (Batman #232, June 1971) and "The Demon Lives Again" (Batman #244, September 1972) by Dennis O'Neil. Cast Demon's Quest, The